


You Better Be Naked

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, McGarrett House Rule 103
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule 103 was new and one that Danny was in favor of 103 percent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Be Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a [drabble challenge](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1976264.html) hosted by [powrhug](http://powrhug.livejournal.com) on LJ
> 
> Prompt: Rule No. 103 by calamitycrow

Danny got back to the house well after Steve did, which wasn’t unusual considering all the paperwork that was waiting due to Steve’s latest antics.

Keys dropped on the table by the door, Danny made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He walked by the first bedroom and was steps from the master bedroom when he saw the tie.

 _Rule 103: If there is a tie on the bedroom doorknob, you must be naked and in bed by the time Steve finishes his swim._

Rule 103 was new and one that Danny was in favor of 103 percent.


End file.
